


The Golden Mission

by s_rachellaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, at the moment only one shot, mission, not sure if i should continue, this will turn romantic if i continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/pseuds/s_rachellaa
Summary: at the moment just an one-shot.Levi's squad goes on a mission,a few things go wrong.





	The Golden Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. (and i used this as a assignment)  
> i hope you guys will like it and if u want i could continue this!  
> and I seriously recommend that you guys read the manga Silver Diamond, it;s such a beautiful story. it's not yaoi/shounen-ai but there are some moments ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .

Eren's POV

 

We had to move fast, first turning left through some trees and then turning right.  A few titans were attacking the third format. Most of them were already eaten, but instead of helping them ,  captain Levi ordered us to run off, so that they could keep me safe. Right now I'm furious, we just left our comrades. How am I supposed to save humanity if I can't even help a few comrades.

"tch, WHY DID WE LEAVE THEM BEHIND?" I yell.

"Eren, calm down". Mikasa orders me.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Levi why didn't we save 'em ?" he doesn’t answer. I continue to scream at him but he still ignores me. After a while we arrive at the house. We will be staying here for some time. Winter will be starting soon. Then we're going to move further.

"Levi , why are you ignoring me?" I scream as hard as I can. He turns around to look me in the face. His glare so harsh that I almost choked. He marches at me with full speed and I quickly take a few steps back. When he stands before me he takes me by the collar and brings my face down to his .

"You shitty brat, do you think it's easy to make these decisions? If you do, then I suggest you become a captain yourself, you understand?" he practically hisses in my face. Unable to talk I nod my head, he could be quit terrifying if he wanted to. "Good" he mutters before releasing me.

"Everyone, you should take some rest, tomorrow morning we're going on a trip" captain yells. And then he’s gone, in his office.

“ Are you okay?” Armin asks worried.

“I’m fine.” I mumbled. I hurry of to my room and change into something clean. There was some blood on my clothes, but it’s not mine. When I was done I lay down and fell asleep pretty fast.

''''''''''

 

Levi's POV

"Damn brat" I muttered before walking away to the office. Now I'm all irritated because of him. Erwin was already there when I came in.

"So how was today?" he asked.

"Same as usual" I replied.

"Did you find anything?" I shook my head. " There wasn't anything, I don't think it's here either, we will have to move soon"

He sighed "Where is that damn thing" he muttered to himself "You can go now" I nodded my head and walked out of the office. I took the first stairs up and walked to the balcony. I looked outside and stayed there for a while. The sky was blue and birds were flying around, They looked peaceful. They kind of reminded me of Isabel, I looked at them until they were gone and went back inside.

I walked past Eren's room and saw that his door was open. He was sleeping with the windows open and his blankets were on the ground. They probably fell. I closed the windows and put the blanket on top of him. I looked at his sleeping face, he looked as peaceful as the birds.

"Sleep well" I muttered before walking to my own room and closing the door.

///////////////////////////

Eren’s POV

We had to get up early the next day because Levi said so. We were already walking towards our destination when Mikasa asked me if I was alright.

 “ Why do you ask? “

“ Well I wanted to know if you’re still fine after captain Lev- ’’

“ Look, nothing happened so I don’t know why you’re asking if I’m alright.”

“ But – .’’

“ Mikasa, Just drop it, ” I snapped at her.

 Upon hearing me speak like that Mikasa’s eyes went wide and she quickly looked away. Jean was walking a few feet in front of us and glared at me after I snapped at Mikasa. “ What!!”, I mouthed at him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Marco.

 I looked away from him and caught captain looking at me.  I immediately tensed up and he probably noticed it too. Because he was looking away very quickly, and that’s not something that captain Levi does normally. He is the kind of man that scares you with one glance. It doesn’t matter if you’re the king or if you’re a child. One does not mess with Levi. So I was very confused when he looked away from me, I mean. I know yesterday was awful. But the captain always kind of treated me this way, it’s not like something unexpected happened.

I also noticed that others looked at me weirdly early in the morning, they were kind of frowning at me. As if something horrible happened to me. I looked around again and saw people looking at me while whispering things to one another. Great. Now I’m starting to feel paranoid. Was it so bad that captain yelled at me? Or is this about something else? These thoughts were taking up all of my mind and before I knew it we arrived at our destination.

It was a big old building that resembled a castle, but it looked rusty and worn out. It was also really dirty and the windows were broken. There was a bridge that was connected to the entrance but I’m pretty sure that it’s not safe to use it. The place looked abandoned and I still don’t know what we’re doing here. And if I’m right nobody does. Was I always this suspicious? I mean let’s be real, we live in a world where human-eating Titans live. What is there not to be suspicious about.

Maybe there is some kind of way to stop the Titans from eating us? Or maybe they’re looking for something that can help me with my Titan powers?

The others were talking with each other when the captain cut them off.

“ Everyone listen to me! We have arrived at our destination. It may seem like nobody is here but we have to be careful. We’ll be going in with groups of 2. Our goal is to find something that resembles a black box. The box is locked so nobody will be able to open it. When one of you finds it, we’ll go back to the base. If not, then we will stay here until someone does. Got it? “ everyone looked confused for a moment before they answered loud and clear ‘YES SIR!’.

“Good , the pairs will be Armin and Mikasa, Jean and Marco, Annie and Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt  and Connie and Sasha.’ and a few more pairs were being called. There were also people from another squad. I still don’t know their names. I zoned out the rest of what he said until I heard my name.

“ That leaves Eren alone and he will be joining me, right Eren? “ I just nodded my head and saw Armin and Mikasa glancing at me with worried faces. I gave them a small smile to show them that it wasn’t a big deal and looked back at captain Levi with determined eyes.

 

//////////////////////////////////////

Levi’s POV

I probably hurt Eren.

He is humanity’s only hope and I hurt the guy. I have never felt guilty for doing something like this. Have I grown fond of him?

No way, that’s not possible. It’s probably because he reminds me of Isabel. She was like a little sister to me after all. So Eren’s basically like a brother to me? This  is pretty confusing.

Well, I just have to make it up to him.

…………………

Eren was walking stiffly beside me. He tensed up every time I somehow glanced at him.

 “Look , I don’t get why you’re acting like this, I’m not going to hurt you when it’s not necessary. So pull your shit together and lets find the black box, understood?” I decided to approach him with. And when we looked at each other again, I knew that he had understood.

Now that that problem is solved , I would have to find the box very quickly. Erwin wants to have it a soon as possible so we can start with project AOT. We had already retrieved the key on an earlier mission and we thought that the box would also be there. Instead we had found a map with this location, but that was years ago. Erwin told me it was really necessary to retrieve this box, he hasn’t told me anything about it and why it’s needed. And I’m pretty sceptical about this but it’s not my business. I decided to follow Erwin and I will stand by him.

I suddenly noticed someone’s presence. It wasn’t someone from our squad. I glanced at Eren and gave him a look. He first looked confused until I directed my eyes towards the presence. His eyes went wide and he nodded quickly. That’s when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye towards us. I quickly shoved Eren out of the way and grabbed my blade to defend myself. There was a loud bang when the two weapons collided with each other. I gritted my teeth and pushed harder. The person jumped away when the pressure became too much.

He runs back at me with a yell. I was positioning myself for the impact and then the weapons collided again. I swung my other blade at him and he defended himself. We were fighting like this for what felt like a really long time and then I saw an opening. I put my foot in front of his so that he would trip and then pushed him to the ground. His weapon fell and Eren quickly kicked it away from him. I held his head and asked him a simple question.

“ Why are you attacking us? ” the man just glared at me. He apparently didn’t find me intimidating. I pushed his head, _a little too hard Hanji would say ,_ to the ground and the man winced. I glared back at him.

“ Will you tell me now? ” I asked very quietly. I always overhear people talking about how I sound more scary when I’m saying things really quiet. I see that they’re right now that the man is shrinking away in fear.  

“ I-I d-don’t know.”

“ What do you mean I don’t know, you just don’t attack someone for no reason so tell me.” I was getting pretty impatient.

“ Look I really don’t know, I was just getting orders from our boss.”

“ Who is your boss? ”

The man became even more frightened.

“ L-Look I-I will t-tell you anything but please don’t ask m-me that. ”

“ TELL ME!! ” I yelled at his face.

“ Alright alright , just don’t hurt me anymore. He is known for the terrible, vile and disgusting things that he has done. When I tell this you have to protect me please!” he begged desperately.

I just nodded my head.

“ Okay, so his name is h- ” he was interrupted by a knife that went through his chest. There was blood on it. I looked up at his face and saw his face in shock. His eyes were wide open and he was gasping heavily.

“ I-It’s h-h-ha- ” 

He stopped talking. He was dead. I looked up and saw dozens of  people standing a little further away. Some of them have weapons and others are standing in position to attack when given the signal. Among of them is one guy who stands out. He has glasses on and a really big beard. He’s smiling like a madman. He’s probably also their leader.

How unfortunate.

“ Well, well, what do we have here? ” the man said.

“ HEY, LET ME GO!! ” Eren suddenly shouted.

I grabbed my weapon to attack the person who’s holding Eren but the man with glasses interrupted me.

“ No~ No~ , I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You don’t want your friend getting hurt now do you? ”

“ I think you’re the one who should be afraid.”

He began to laugh after I said that. I glared back at him and turned to Eren. His expression practically asked me if he could shift into a Titan. I shook my head. I have to figure out how to get out of this without attracting any attention. Who knows how many Titans are out there. I hope that the others didn’t get into trouble. A sudden movement in front of me shook me out of my thoughts. The man held out a black box. Where the hell did he get it from?

“ Are you perhaps looking for this? ” he asked very amused.

God, he’s really annoying. It makes me want to hit something. Or someone. Hanji would definitely sign me up for some therapist that specialises in anger issues if they knew I was having these thoughts. I kept glaring at him. Not giving away that he is right. But he probably knows that we came to get that.

“ You’re not much of a talker huh? ”

Behind the mass of people I suddenly saw Armin and Mikasa. I tried my best to stay natural while giving them a sign. ‘wait for my signal’ I basically screamed with my eyes. I glanced back at their leader.

“ Perhaps interested in a trade? ” I approached him with. He went stiff. Wow, I guess it’s kind of easy to lure someone. 

 “ What do you propose? ” he asked with a smirk.

“ This guy here - ” I said pointing at Eren “ has extraordinary powers, he can shift into a Titan. I’m pretty sure that you find that more interesting than the black box you have now. So… how about we trade? ” 

  ~End of part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that was the end.


End file.
